1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus having a display mode for displaying an image obtained from a broadcast wave and an image reproduced from a storage medium, and a control method thereof.
2. Related Background Art
Regarding conventional image processing apparatus, there has been known an apparatus having a display mode for displaying an image obtained from a broadcast wave (broadcast image, hereinafter) and an image reproduced from a storage medium (accumulation image, hereinafter) (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-304287).
However, in the conventional image processing apparatus, when the display mode for displaying the broadcast image and the accumulation image is switched to a display mode for displaying only the broadcast image, the reproduction of the accumulation image cannot be stopped automatically or temporarily. Consequently, a user must instruct a stoppage or a temporary stoppage of the reproduction of the accumulation image after the display mode is switched, which makes an operation complex.
Additionally, in the conventional image processing apparatus, even if the reproduction of the accumulation image is temporarily stopped while the broadcast image and the accumulation image are displayed, a size of the broadcast image cannot be automatically increased. If the size of the broadcast image can be automatically increased, the broadcast image can be made easier to be viewed than the accumulation image. However, the conventional image processing apparatus has no such functions.